Falling Skies: The Lone Wolf
by Supreme Commander
Summary: Three Weeks after the Invasion my platoon was ambush by Skitters and Mechs. I was the only survivor. i wage a one man war against the invaders using a special alien suit i found. along the way i meet new allies and i'm searching for the whereabouts of my girlfriend and family on the way to Charleston, South Carolina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Falling Skies doesn't belong to me**

Chapter One

Texas, undisclosed location

Three weeks after the attack

My name is Major Horton of Alpha Platoon 1st Special Forces we are heading to deal damage to a group of the invaders. We were on mission taking out a Cartel Drug Lord in Texas when the attacks happen which saved our lives. We all heard the reports every major city has been destroyed. I haven't heard anything from command since we lost contact since the attack three weeks ago. We manage to destroy a couple of Mechs and Skitters by ambushing them with AT4s but only have three AT4s left and two RPGs with only five rockets left. I knew that we need ammo and more supplies. I made a habit about learning where ammo dumps are hidden. We are on our way there now. All of a sudden rounds tore into my advance scouts. Skitters came in from all sides. We open fire. I tell my men to safe the rocket launchers for the Mechs. I throw a fragmentation grenade at a group of Skitters. Multiple rounds hit a sergeant in front of me. A Skitter rushes towards me I fired the last bit of rounds into the creatures face. I grab the AT4 and fired at the first Mech I see. I prayed that the round hits a major weak point and is rewarded when the Mech falls down never to rise up. A missile lands not far from me killing my men and several Skitter and blowing me into a ditch. I fell other bodies' fall on top of me and then I fell into unconscious.

I awake hours later and pull myself up from all the dead bodies. I look around to see my fallen teammates with intestines hanging out, arms, legs, and even heads missing. A Skitter pounces on me, but I jam my knife into the Skitter's brain. I'm drenched in blood I can't understand how I managed to kill a Skitter like that. I've seen people get killed by just one Skitter. I grab what ammo and supplies I can, plus one AT4. I make my way out of the ambush site. I decide to head for the armory to grab more ammo especially the new rounds that the scientist designed for his fear of robots taking over the world. The scientist had a big fear ever since he watched the Terminator movies. The rounds upon striking its target will burn ten times hotter then thermite. I arrive at the armory and sees bodies of dead US soldiers and some vehicles unoccupied. He checks make sure that there are no Skitters around or Mechs. I enter the armory and only find one ammo box of the new rounds for my M4 and none for anything else. I eject all the armor piercing rounds and replace them with Robot killer rounds. I hope they will actually work against the Mechs. I decide to spend the night here. I eat a pack of MREs and then tried to get some sleep. During the night I'm awaken by sound of Mechs marching pass. I look out the broken window and see Mechs marching down the center with skitters on either flanks I estimate a regiment strength. I hope they don't come this way because then I will be screwed. I kept my head down while making my way back into the warehouse where I picked up AT4s, M47 Dragon, SMAW, and Javelins. I prepared to make a final stand and take as many as those Mother Fuckers as I can. However, they didn't even take a peek they kept marching. I fell asleep.

Dawn brought a new day to live or die depending on the decisions I make. I decide to create weapon stashes just incase I have to evacuate this armory. I take an ATV that I found after I filled it up with gas. Before nightfall I return to the armory. That night I can hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions coming from somewhere east of me maybe west. I take out a picture of my girlfriend who's in the United States Marine Corps serving in Nevada. I have no clue if she's been killed or is alive somewhere. My family lives in South Carolina but one of my younger sister is a doctor in Houston, Texas, I'm probably 200 miles from Houston but then again I have no clue this armory isn't known to anyone except those with security clearance. I fell asleep thinking about my girlfriend and my family I made up my mind to find out what happen to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Cartel

I've been at the armory for four days so far without seeing any more enemies or humans. I plan to make my way to Houston, Texas in three days. I've found an abandon house a mile from the armory where I can relocate too if my position is compromise. Yesterday I almost ran into some sleeping Skitters underneath a bridge with two Mechs patrolling above. That night I hear vehicles stop I grabbed my gear and weapons and leave out of the back door of the armory. I climb onto the roof of a nearby building to see what's going on. I'm using binoculars that can be use in daytime and at night. It also can be use as I sniper spotter scope. Sixteen vehicles appeared mostly Armed Forces Transport truck but three are Humvees. I notice two of them have .50 caliber machine guns on them and the other has TOW. These men/women are armed for war, but they aren't in military uniforms. A person exits from one of the Humvees and I recognized him as the second in command for the Texas Cartel we attacked before the invasion. I heard him saying something in Spanish. I look at another truck and thirteen-army soldiers exit all bound. They are taken into another building near the armory. The Cartel begins loading supplies onto the trucks. One truck leaves and just as a second truck was leaving it explodes. I hear the whine of Mechs. The Mechs open fire with their missile launchers and projectile cannons. One Mech falls from the combine fire of the .50 caliber machineguns. The TOW manages to destroy a Mech in one shot but then a hailstorm of missiles hit all three Humvees and destroyed them. The rifles of the Cartels are having no effect on the Mechs. The Skitter come in killing many Cartel members. The leader shoots several in the head and with eight fighters escape from the battle. I decide to go and help those in the building. I place a suppressor on my 45caliner ACP pistol and made my way with my gear and my two other weapons. A skitter had its back to me since it was dealing with a young cartel member. I aimed the pistol at the back of the creature's head and fired. I told the kid to run and he does but is caught by another skitter. I enter the building and shoot the two Cartel soldiers in the head. I free the prisoners. A captain comes up to me and the he salutes me. "I suggest you grab what ammo and weapons and you escape through the backdoor I'll provide an extraction for you to leave." They all said thank you. I take a couple of AT4s and prepare to engage the Mechs. I fired an AT4 at a Mech whose back is to me. The Mech falls and I throw a semtix grenade onto it which explodes the Mech didn't rise back up, but another one fires but I already got behind a building. "Come on Devon run to the next building before they blow this building up. I had the M4 over my shoulder and using a semi-automatic shotgun. A Skitter tackles me but it didn't hold me I get on my knees and the Skitter charge me so I blew its head off. I get behind another building and fired another AT4 at another Mech but miss. I knew it was time to get the hell out of the area. I ran for the house I knew both Skitters and Mechs are after me wanting my blood. I enter the house and got ready to give the invaders a warm reception. I plant C4 with a timer in certain locations including on a propane cylinder. I cut the natural gas lines to cause even bigger explosion. A Skitter bust through the door but I blow it back with the shotgun then finished it off with my pistol. I get into the basement and into a cast iron tub to help shield me from the blast. I hear the whine of Mechs nearby. The explosion levels the house. I awake at dawn the very next day, with cramps throughout my body lying in the tub. I get up out of the tub and head for another exit from the basement as soon as I come out I'm hit in the back of the head. I awake hours later chained in a stall of a stable. The Cartel leader is looking down at me.

"Finally, your awake Major Horton 1st Special Forces Division also known as Delta. You're also part of Anti-Cartel Agency. You and your government ruin much of my organization now I only have 140 fighters. I can use you gringo in our fight against the invaders."

"I don't thank so Mother Fucker I know about you and how much you like killing innocent people."

"Do you hear this gringo he's going to wish he join me when he goes into the arena."

"Take him to the arena," the leader ordered. I see what the arena is which is the coral for horses. I see my opponent already in the coral. I see women, children, and even old men. I guess they didn't have a choice to join with these bandits, thieves, cutthroats, and rapers if they wanted to survive the invaders. I also notice they also have plenty of firepower including an old Sherman Tank. They had eight Humvees with various weapons and even a couple of dune bogies. They hand me a very sharp machete and tell me that we must fight to the death. I look at my adversary and he's a National Guardsman really young must have got caught I can see the fear in his eyes. I learned how to fight with knives and swords long ago. I hate to kill him but I have a mission to accomplish but perhaps he does too. I will make this Cartel leader pay for this from making those that fight for America freedom fight for their lives against each other. He comes at me slicing violently but not hitting me. I parried his blow and knock his machete away and cuts of his head with two slings from the machete. "Sorry kid," I said. I can tell the Cartel leader wasn't happy but he aims a 44 magnum at me but that is when the watchtower explodes and screams I heard around the farm. He gives orders to kill me. Five Cartel members come at me with machetes. The cartel leader heads for a Humvee to make his escape but as the Humvees is driving away it flips over because a missile hit right beside it. Skitters are attacking. I killed all five enemies without a scratch. However, before I killed the last one I ask him where is my equipment and weapons.

"In the armory," he replies.

"Where is the armory?"

"In the house," he answers. I killed him after that. I make a dash for the house dodging explosions that are hitting everywhere. I don't know how I made it but I did. I enter the house and am hit in the face by a woman. She points a double-barrel shotgun at me. She had to be no more then 15 years old. "Ma'am I don't mean you any harm I just need to get my things I get out of here." She lowers her weapon and I follow her to the room where the weapons are. I get on my gear and grabbed my weapons.

"Can I come with you these Cartel guys killed my family and I've seen what Skitters do to children." I didn't want her to come with me but I can see the tears in her eyes. She was two years younger then one of my cousins and I wouldn't leave them out here alone. I nod. She grabs a bag already filled with supplies and a M1911. We leave out of the back door. We run as fast as we can. She tells me she has a friend house not far so I follow behind her. We get to the house I go in first but there was no one in the one story house. The windows have blackout blinds. Her eyes never left me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She nods but I can tell what those men have done to her I've seen it throughout my military career in other countries. I found plenty of can food and some weapons. "What's your name?

"Sarah," she answers. "What's your name?

"Devon," I answer.

"Sarah, I'm going to leave tomorrow and I want you to stay here you'll be safe make sure you keep the door lock I will return."

"How long before you return?

"Five days at the most I must determine where our enemies are and a safe route to Houston." She nods. I was gone before she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Falling Skies doesn't belong to me. This story of Falling Skies is mine. **

Chapter Three

The Texas-Mexico Boarder

Just like the rest of the United States all of Texas major cities have been attacked and many are occupied such has Huston, Austin, and a couple of others. Once the major cities were secure Mechs and Skitters moved onto the smaller ones capturing children that didn't escape. I came across several of those smaller towns along my way scouting the area where I left Sarah. I kept wandering if any military units survived with tanks, attack helicopters, and other vehicles. I have no clue lately I've been lucky that I've able to escape from skitters and Mechs with my life but I have no clue when my luck might ware out. I continue on my way checking for any enemies along the way to Houston, but I have no clue where I am since my map was taken and I haven't seen any road signs. Finely after two days of traveling I find a sign that says Laredo 1 mile. I check a car on the side of the road and find a United States map in the clove box along with a 357 magnum in there as well. I look at the map of Texas and find Laredo and notice it near the Texas Mexican boarder. I kept moving down the road passing by abandon cars, gas stations, and houses. I didn't want to use a vehicle because that would give my position away. I see a group of Skitters sleeping on top of a bridge underneath the highway. I move pass them without disturbing them because their could be Mechs near by. The city of Laredo looked abandon from my vantage point on a house balcony. However, the town could have humans hiding but also not only humans, but Skitters and Mechs. All of sudden I hear a whine of Mechs. I get down prone and watch as five Mechs pass by my hiding spot leading a dozen children with some sort of thing on their backs and bringing up the rear are another 5 Mechs. I decide to follow them to see what they are up too. I use the houses and buildings as cover has I make my way following behind the Mechs, but I also had to be careful because I have no clue if Mechs or Skitters are behind each building I use for cover. I made it to some sort of factory without alerting any Mechs or Skitters to my presence. The Skitters and Mechs must not have much resistance movements in this area or none at all because they act as if they have never been attack. I guess its time to change that. The Skitters with the children move into the building and the Mechs just power down except for two patrolling. I decide that I got a perfect chance to destroy power down Mechs and hurt the enemy plus I wonder if I can get close to them without being spotted and if I can plant charges on them without them waking up. Once again I got lucky and manage to planet charges but of course its nighttime when I made my move anyway. I pressed the detonator and boom. The patrolling Mechs begin firing at buildings and rooftops. A Skitter sees me and charges. I draw a double barrel shotgun and waited for the Skitter to get close and I fired both barrels into the Skitter's face. I then draw the 357 and fire one more round into the Skitter to make sure he stays down. I plant two grenades underneath the Skitter's body with the bins pull to inflect more casualties onto the Skitters. I decide to head back the way I came. I hear the boom of the grenades. I can hear Mechs behind me. All of sudden a missile from a Mech landed several yards behind me but the blast blows me into a car windshields a Mech appears but gunfire from multiple angles brings the Mech down. However two Skitters rush towards me, one head is blown away. The other continues towards me taking fire but it dies short of reaching me. Two men in USMC uniforms pull me off the guard and basically drag my ass to a house. A lieutenant comes up to me. "Are you okay sir," the lieutenant asks. I nod.

"Sir, we have inbound Mechs and Skitters closing rapidly," a Sergeant says.

"Lets see how many of these invaders we can take out before we withdraw. Bring in our tank support."

"Yes sir," the sergeant replies. Twenty-six Mechs are coming down the highway in a single file line with Skitters in the middle. On the lieutenant signal the marines unleashed hell. The Mechs didn't stand a chance there were some marine casualties but not like there are of the invaders. The lieutenant gives the order to withdraw. The tanks will provide cover for the eighty-eight Mechs moving towards their location from multiple angles. I can still hear the boom of the M1 Abrams Main Gun and machinegun then all is quiet again. A private first class comes up to me.

"Sir, you did really good helping us with those Mechs and Skitters." I nod. I wanted answers on how some military units survived and how they come across working vehicles such as Abrams.

An hour later we arrived at the marines camp. I notice that the camp as a mixture of military and civilians all heavily armed. I'm taken to the command post to see their unit commander. "Sir, this is the man we had to save from the frying pan sir," a young lance corporal says. An officer in the uniform of the United States Marine Corps turns around with the rank of lieutenant colonel. "What in the hell where you doing interfering with our operation. What unit are you with trooper?"

"Sir," I ask.

"Don't play dumb with me trooper."

"Major Horton, 1st Special Forces Division Alpha Platoon." I answer.

"There are no more Special Forces or really any true organize military units."

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Scott of the 23rd Texas Division," he says. "I take it you don't know hardly anything what going on?" I nod. "What do you know major."

"I know that every major city has been bombed similar to what the Nazis did to the United Kingdom and what the allies did to Germany during WW 2. The invaders occupy that most of the cities. I know that all military bases have been destroyed except for hidden bases. I know six-legged creatures are called Skitters and those two legged machined units are called Mechs."

"Actually a few cities and military bases weren't destroyed. San Antonio is under our control and the military bases there weren't destroyed. We have no clue why the invaders didn't destroy it." A lieutenant entered.

"Sir, three tanks didn't return along with four Humvees with heavy weapons that were there to support them. The colonel looked at me.

"Major, how many Mechs and Skitter did you see in the town before you decided to do your little stunt which cause lives of some of my best fighters."

Excuse me sir, but how was I suppose to know you and your men where in the area. Its undetermined the size of the invaders in the city, but they were able to destroy your tanks fast. I say at least a battalion of Mechs and maybe a battalion of Skitters."

"Did you see any hardness children?" The lieutenant asks.

"Why do you asks about children for anyway?" the lieutenant colonel looks at me with a look like you don't know.

"They take our children and harness them and make them to slave labor." The Lieutenant tells him. All of sudden the hear gunfire. The colonel, the lieutenant and I exit from the colonel's tent. Mechs began appearing. The resistance members didn't even had a chance. Skitters attack the encampment. I killed two Skitters and I take a LAW and fire on a Mech entering the encampment destroying it. Several Resistance Fighters armed LAWs destroy three Mechs. A soldier taps me on the shoulder while I was firing another Mech bring my second Mech down but my M4 magazine was empty. I follow him to a ditch. I go prone but I felt a spray of blood hit my face and I see the marine headless corpse fall. I stayed in that ditch throughout the battle better live and fight another day. I can hear gunfire for another three minutes then everything was quiet again.

Dawn, I awake and reenter the destroy encampment. I see that no resistance fighters survived the battle. I see the bodies of ten Skitters I move them with my foot with my pistol drawn. I see the ruins of six Mechs. I knew I have to get away from the encampment before the Mechs return to see if there are any survivors. I find a Humvee with a .50 caliber machine gun on it and notice the projectile head is cover in metal. I reload my missing magazine for my M4 from the dead resistance fighters' bodies. I even find an AT5 launcher that was design to be able to switch from anti-armor to anti-air. I start my drive back to the house where I left Sarah. Along the way the Humvee is attack by an enemy fighter. The fighter weapons causes the Humvee to flip, I unbuckle myself climb out of the overturn Humvee and grabbed the AT5. I aimed the AT5 at the enemy fighter and waited for the lock and then fired. The enemy fighter is hit and it crashes to the earth. I knew I couldn't stay here because there could be more fighters on the way and even Mechs plus skitters. I want lead them to Sarah if there are enemy forces in the area. I run into some dense wood and I didn't even look back to make sure I wasn't being follow? All of sudden, I fall down a hole in the ground and hit hard. My vision is blurry and I'm fading fast. I hear a voice say. "Are you ok?" I was out.


End file.
